


Major Arcana

by beetovan



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Familiar!Changmin, Familiar!Chanhee, Familiars, Jealousy, Magic-Users, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, The Boyz Are One Big Coven, Well Some People Go To College, Witch!Younghoon, Witches and Familiars Are Kind Of Soulmates, not a hybrid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29864103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetovan/pseuds/beetovan
Summary: In a world where every witch is born with a fated familiar, Younghoon is more than happy to have Chanhee as his familiar. But their magical bond has always felt unbalanced, at least until Changmin walks into their lives. Now Younghoon has two unhappy familiars by his side: one lost in his own insecurity, one just trying to pursue the bond the universe gifted him when it seems like there's no room left.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Younghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Major Arcana

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for The Boyz and I'm so excited! I've been a fan for a few years, and I've had this fic rattling around in my brain for a while now. It was supposed to be a one-shot, but after nearly 5k words and just breaking the surface I decided to break it up a bit. Thank you for reading!

Younghoon always felt antsy being away from their apartment the day after a ritual. He sits in class, eyes only vaguely focused on the lecture slides projected in front of him, and his pen taps nervously against the pages of his notebook. He knows it’s going to come back to bite him in the butt later how little notes he’s been taking, but he can’t help it. His mind is still home, thinking of poor, tired Chanhee. Did Chanhee eat at all today? Is he napping as he loves to do? Is now finally the time that he grows sick of Younghoon’s overactive magic and abandons their shared home? Younghoon’s mind is plagued by too many possibilities.

“Hey, idiot,” Jaehyun hisses next to him. Younghoon pouts and turns to his friend. “Are you really freaking out about this still? Again?” 

So maybe Younghoon can be a bit dramatic sometimes. It comes with the territory of being a magical being. Main Character Syndrome™, is what Kevin likes to call it. Younghoon just thinks he’s the only reasonable one out of their friends. 

“You know how hard it can be on Chanhee,” Younghoon hisses back. Like the lazy students they are, they're tucked in the back of the lecture hall, so their whispered conversation can’t be picked up by their nosy TA or long-winded professor. Jaehyun rolls his eyes. 

“He’s your familiar, Younghoon. He’s literally been put on this earth to perfectly match your magic. However more chaotic your magic is than the average witch’s, Chanhee is meant to be just as strong to endure it. You really have to trust him more.”

It’s an argument as old as time that he’s had with his covenmates, with their familiars, and with Chanhee himself. It’s how the world has worked since the beginning of time. Every witch has their perfectly paired familiar. A reflection of their magic and the perfect conduit. Whenever a witch performs any spells, their familiar acts as an amplifier - taking that raw potential magic and translating it into something refined. It makes spellwork more likely to succeed and the results more potent. 

But Younghoon has seen witches and familiars perform spells together before. He’s never seen the familiar in any pain during the process, has never seen them so physically exhausted. But that’s how Chanhee is every single time. Especially with more complicated spells that require higher concentrations of Younghoon’s magic. Chanhee hasn’t complained once, but Younghoon has known him for years. He knows to read the slight furrow in his eyebrows, the way his teeth sink into his bottom lip. He knows it’s really bad when Chanhee chooses to transform, and Younghoon has to struggle to interpret his feline body language rather than human. It drives them both crazy afterwards, with Younghoon’s overwhelming guilt and Chanhee’s lack of patience for Younghoon’s wallowing. 

“I do trust him,” Younghoon answers finally. “I just hate hurting him.” 

“Chanhee is going to be so pissy if you come home acting like this still.” 

“He’s cute when he’s pissy, so I don’t mind.” Younghoon finally cracks a smile and turns back to the front. “Juyeon never has problems after your rituals, right?”

Jaehyun shakes his head. “Even with more intricate work he’s usually fine. We’re really well-balanced, he says, it’s like the magic diffuses right through him. I’m definitely not as strong as you though, so I don’t know. A little fatigue isn’t going to kill Chanhee though. You know he loves being able to do magic with you.” 

Younghoon is still not fully convinced, but he’s happy to let it go for now. More likely than not the topic’s going to come up again sooner or later. 

“Maybe one day I can convince him it’s romantic to be worried instead of annoying,” Younghoon sighs. 

“Good luck with that buddy,” Jaehyun snorts, and that’s the end of that. 

Class goes by thankfully much faster after that, and before he knows it their professor is dismissing them. Younghoon hastily packs his bag and pushes away from the seat. 

“Do you want a ride? Juyeon is picking me up to go to lunch and we’re heading in the direction of your apartment,” Jaehyun offers. 

“God, that would be amazing, thank you.” His apartment is only a twenty minute walk from campus, but that’s twenty minutes more he’s away from Chanhee. He deserves to be a little needy today. 

Juyeon is waiting for them in the car, lingering right in front of the building. He waves through the window as they approach. 

“Classes were okay?” He asks as soon as they slide into the car. 

“They were boring, as always. Younghoon was pouting the entire time because he and Chanhee worked on a fortune elixir last night,” Jaehyun relays. He stretches his arms above his head and lets out an overexaggerated groan, which has Juyeon smiling. 

“Poor Chanhee, he’s probably doing the same thing he does every day, lounging on the couch and stealing all of Younghoon’s sweaters.” Juyeon’s tone is lightly teasing, and Younghoon sinks down in the back seat. He  _ knows  _ how ridiculous he looks to his friends, worrying like this. But he can’t help it. Thinking of his sweet, pretty Chanhee suffering in any way makes his heart hurt. 

“You guys are so mean to me,” Younghoon sniffles playfully. Jaehyun cackles, but at least Juyeon casts him a sympathetic look in the rearview mirror. 

“You’re too mean to yourself, hyung. Chanhee’s okay, you’re not doing anything to intentionally hurt him. Think of it like a good workout. Sure you’re sore and tired the next day, but it’s well worth the work.” 

“You would know all about that Mr. Pecs,” Jaehyun mutters. Juyeon laughs, even as his ears turn pink. 

Logically, Younghoon knows Juyeon’s words make a lot of sense. It’s not like Younghoon has Chanhee under some sort of contract. If Chanhee had a problem with the work they do together, he could easily opt out. Younghoon has given him the option multiple times. There had even been an instance early on into their meeting, when Younghoon decided to brew a sleeping drought on his own. Maybe it’s his nervousness, or maybe just his magic lashing out at not having his familiar there, but the ritual ends in a pretty messy disaster. The mixture had somehow ignited, splashing hot, raw ingredients all over himself and his altar room. It only took minutes for Chanhee to burst into the room, feeling Younghoon’s pain through their bond, and working fast to drag Younghoon into the shower and rinse off the steaming liquid. 

Younghoon had been lucky the burns were superficial enough that Haknyeon’s healing balms faded the scars down to nothing. Chanhee had been furious at him for a long time though. Under all of that Younghoon also knew Chanhee felt guilt for what had happened, that if he didn’t react so badly to Younghoon’s magic that Younghoon would have never tried to do spells on his own and end up in this situation. The only thing worse than seeing an exhausted Chanhee is seeing a self-doubting Chanhee, so Younghoon never tries to sneak behind Chanhee’s back again.

Still, Younghoon can’t help but worry, and to curse the universe, just a bit. Why would it give him someone as perfect as Chanhee, and yet create this unavoidable pain between them? It’s like some cruel joke, how much they love each other and are forced to hurt each other. 

The car reaches Younghoon’s apartment complex soon enough and he climbs out of the car calling thanks to the pair that remains. Once inside, Younghoon takes advantage of his long legs to propel himself up the staircase in record time before he’s in front of their apartment door. 

It’s quiet when he enters. Younghoon’s careful about removing his shoes at the entrance and placing his school bag on the floor. As he creeps further into the apartment he spies Chanhee. The sun is hitting the corner of the couch perfectly in the drooping afternoon sky, and that’s where Chanhee lays curled. He always looks so tiny like this, his fur lily-white and just on the right side of fluffy. He’s deep asleep, little chest rising and falling steadily. It makes Younghoon’s heart flutter. 

He crouches in front of the couch and runs his fingers delicately across Chanhee’s head, then down the curve of his back. The deep breaths stutter, his tail twitches, and an eye peaks open to stare at Younghoon. A yawn overcomes him, little tongue peaking out and sharp teeth flashing. He lifts his head, and Younghoon scratches under his chin. 

“Hi kitty,” he greets softly, chuckling as he can feel the purr vibrating in Chanhee’s chest at Younghoon’s light scratches. Younghoon is content to spend the afternoon cuddling with a fluffy Chanhee, but after a few moments Chanhee stands from the couch and drops to the ground. He disappears into their bedroom, so Younghoon stands from the floor and takes Chanhee’s vacated spot on the couch. Almost as soon as he’d left Chanhee returns, this time on two legs. He’s still tying the sash of his robe as he saunters over to Younghoon. 

“Welcome home,” the younger greets as he seats himself right in Younghoon’s lap. His face looks puffy from sleep and his hair is a rumpled blond mess on top of his head, looking all too angelic. 

“How was your day baby?” Younghoon asks, running his hands up and down Chanhee’s back. The silk of his robe feels nice against Younghoon’s palms. 

“Hm, it was nice. I decided to order takeout for breakfast and got too full. There are some leftovers for you by the way, I know you probably skipped lunch in between classes. I did some laundry after that and then took a nap. And now you’re home.” 

Chanhee nuzzles up into Younghoon’s neck, sighing happily. His arms loop lazily around Younghoon’s shoulders. He’s already loose limbed, like he’s ready to nod back off to sleep any second. 

“And you’re feeling okay?” Younghoon asks innocently. Chanhee digs his fingernails into Younghoon’s shoulder in displeasure. 

“Never better,” Chanhee answers curtly. “How about you? Were classes hard?” 

“They were okay. Jaehyun was teasing me the whole time, so I wasn’t paying attention for most of it. And I missed you.” Younghoon pouts, and hopes it's enough to get Chanhee to untense in his lap again. 

“Do I need to call Juyeon and tell him to beat up Jaehyun for you?” Chanhee asks, eyes narrowing. Younghoon laughs and kisses the tip of Chanhee’s little button nose.

“Don’t bother, they’re on a little bro date right now getting lunch. Jaehyun’s probably spoiling him too much to get punished for being his usual self.” 

“Ugh, they’re so gross. I’ve never seen two people so in love without  _ actually  _ being in love. It goes against the laws of nature.” 

“Well Juyeon’s tapped directly into Jaehyun’s soul, he must see something in him the rest of us don’t. I think it’s cute they have each other to take care of,” Younghoon counters. 

Chanhee leans in close to Younghoon’s ear and whispers teasingly, “I think we’re cuter.” 

It’s cheesy, but Younghoon is pleased all the same. “I think so too. Because we’re so in love while  _ really  _ being in love, so that must make us better.” 

Chanhee laughs, unrestrained and affectionate, and Younghoon’s heart has never felt so full. 

“I’d have to kick you out if you didn’t agree,” Chanhee giggles. He melts into Younghoon’s chest, arms dropping from his shoulders to his waist. With a dreamy sigh Chanhee’s eyes fall shut again. “Now I’m going to finish my nap and after that we can go grab some coffee or something. I need a break from this apartment.” 

“Sounds good baby,” Younghoon chuckles. His hands return to smoothing gently up and down Chanhee’s elegant back, hoping to soothe him into an easier sleep. Younghoon can feel it, the way Chanhee’s body goes completely slack and his breathing evens out to a gentle rhythm. The television remote is luckily within reach, so Younghoon sets himself up with the newest episode of his favorite drama and settles in. 

Time passes peacefully, and Younghoon is close to nodding off himself when Chanhee finally starts to wake. With a little grunt Chanhee stretches his arms over his head, back arching. Almost as a mirror to his other self waking, he lets out a silent yawn, tongue curling and white teeth flashing. He whines unhappily at the unfairness of being awake and slouches onto Younghoon’s shoulder. Younghoon tilts down to kiss the crown of his head, breathing in the sweet honey and oat of his shampoo. 

“You done sleeping?” He asks softly. Chanhee nods, his nose scrunching against Younghoon’s neck. 

“Wha’ time is it?” Chanhee slurs in response. Younghoon checks his phone.

“It’s only four o’clock, not too late for caffeine.” 

Chanhee  _ ‘humphs’  _ in acknowledgement and slowly sits up. Younghoon snorts at his disheveled appearance. 

“Go get dressed you nudist,” he laughs, fixing Chanhee’s robes where they’ve slid open and down his delicate shoulders. 

“Cats don’t wear clothes,” he grouches in response. 

“Yes but adult humans do, and I don’t want you to get arrested for public indecency. I’d get lonely. Go get changed.” Younghoon finished his command with a firm pat to Chanhee’s butt to get him moving. 

“More like you’d blow something up without me,” Chanhee grumbles, but he climbs out of Younghoon’s lap regardless. As he dips back into their shared bedroom, Younghoon stands to get ready as well. He grabs his wallet from his backpack and slips on his shoes, choosing to scroll through his phone as he waits for Chanhee to join him. 

It doesn’t take long. Chanhee exits looking much more awake and much less naked. Chanhee smiles as soon as their eyes meet and skips to his side. 

“Ready to go,” he sings. And off they go.

Their favorite cafe happens to be one just outside the university’s jurisdiction, with large open seating and the best wifi you can find outside of the library. The place also has a very diverse set of pastries and snacks making it the perfect date location for nearby students. 

The walk there is painless, with Chanhee hanging off of Younghoon’s arm and gossiping about drama from another coven that Sunwoo somehow managed to get his hands on and spread in the familiar group chat of their coven. The cafe looks full but not packed as they reach it.

“Do you want to grab a table and I’ll order us drinks?” Younghoon asks.

“Get yourself something to eat too, you feel hungry,” Chanhee hums, eyes already scanning the cafe for an empty set of chairs. 

“You got it boss,” Younghoon laughs. He presses a goodbye kiss to Chanhee’s cheek then finds himself in line. His eyes follow Chanhee as he slithers between the tables to an empty one in the very back corner. Younghoon is content to stare in lovestruck bliss at his pretty boyfriend until he reaches the front, but he’s distracted by a tap against his shoulder.

“Hi,” the boy greets. He’s tall, possibly even taller than Younghoon, and has a pretty set of dimples carved into his cheeks as he grins. He looks like he could be a student at the school, with his oversized hoodie and gym bag slung over his shoulder. Did Younghoon have a class with him?

“Hi,” Younghoon returns hesitantly. His reply seems to amuse the other, as his grin broke out into a full-blown smile.

“You’re a witch, right?” the boy asks, head tilting. Now that the other mentions it, Younghoon can sense that unique aura of magic that every familiar has. He can’t believe he hadn’t noticed it sooner. 

“I am, you caught me,” Younghoon laughs. The boy giggles and holds out his hand. 

“Hi, I’m Changmin,” he greets. Younghoon takes his hand and shakes it shyly.

“Hi Changmin, I’m Younghoon.” 

Changmin beams, hand holding Younghoon’s firmly.

“Well Younghoon, I have some good news for you. Surprise! I’m your familiar.” 

Changmin looks so proud as he says that, eyes sparkling behind his wire-rimmed glasses. But Younghoon can’t share his enthusiasm. He stiffens, eyes flickering over to Chanhee who’s watching with a small frown on his face. He then looks back to Changmin and watches the happiness slowly evolve into confusion, his ears going pink. 

“Um, this is the part where you’re supposed to cry or hug me or something. I’m your soul half and all that.” 

“Soul third,” Younghoon chokes out. He points over to Chanhee, and now Changmin looks even more confused. Chanhee shifts uncomfortably in his seat with both of their eyes on him now. He gives a tentative wave. 

“Oh,” Changmin breathes. His lashes blink rapidly. “ _ Oh _ , oh wow. You’re  _ that  _ kind of witch, huh?” 

Younghoon just wants to be the Younghoon kind of witch. The uncomplicated kind that loves his magic and his familiar. The universe must really have it out for him. 

“I guess.” Younghoon sounds dazed, and Changmin must pity him, because he helps usher Younghoon up to the counter where it’s apparently his turn. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll make it work,” Changmin promises. He seems to be adjusting to the news a lot faster than Younghoon, but Changmin hasn’t had three years of memories with only one magical partner. 

“I look forward to working with you both.” Changmin’s charming smile returns, and Younghoon’s stomach flutters. The universe really,  _ really  _ hates him. 

***

Jacob’s (and unofficially Kevin’s) house has always felt like a source of comfort for Younghoon. But not even Jacob’s eternally warm smile could ease the nervousness bubbling in Younghoon’s stomach. It doesn’t help that Chanhee and Kevin are curled together on a loveseat in the corner, whispering conspiratorially with side glances in Younghoon’s direction, like this is all his fault. 

At least Changmin sits at his side, a sympathetic hand on Younghoon’s knee. Jacob is too distracted with busying his supplies to offer Younghoon any platitudes. 

“Hey Kev, are you ready?” Jacob asks softly. Kevin nods, lips pressed thin as he climbs away from Chanhee. Once alone Chanhee curls in on himself with his cheek pressed to his knees. Younghoon is miserable. 

“I thought witches couldn’t sense the bond,” Changmin whispers at Younghoon’s side. He sounds nervous to be bringing attention to himself, which also makes Younghoon’s heart hurt. 

“Jacob’s a little special,” Younghoon informs. “He can’t feel Kevin’s emotions the way Kevin can feel his, but he’s always been able to see magic in a more tangible way than most. He can tell if someone normal has had a potion, or if an object has been used in a ritual. With a little extra juice he can see the threads of magic, like the connection between a familiar and a witch.” 

Their gazes both focus back to the other witch and familiar pair. Jacob has carefully lit the candles, and has smudged the ash of incense against the center of his forehead. His eyes fall shut and he breathes deeply, and then the room shifts. Kevin straightens next to Jacob, taking a sympathetic breath. His eyes glow a vibrant green with the pupils slit just like his feline form, and that’s when Younghoon knows the spell has begun. It takes a few moments for Jacob to open his eyes, and he flinches like someone is shining a flashlight directly into his eyes. But he pushes on, first locking onto Younghoon. His eyes flicker at the space between he and Chanhee, and then to the space between he and Changmin. His face turns serious. 

“Changmin is definitely your familiar,” Jacob confirms. Younghoon can feel Changmin’s hand tremble against Younghoon’s knee so he quickly covers it with his own. “I know they always say the strength of your bond with your familiar depends on your connection but  _ wow _ .”

He’s staring at the invisible thread linking Younghoon to Chanhee. Something like hope warms in Younghoon’s chest. He knows the bond between him and Chanhee is strong. Chanhee is his soulmate, he’s not ashamed to say that. He never thought he could love anyone as much as he loves his familiar, and he knows Chanhee feels the same. They’ve been through so much together and only came out better on the other side. 

“Since you and Changmin just met, the bond is still fresh. It’s pretty latched on at this point, so all you have to do is continue to meet and it’ll naturally grow over time.” 

Jacob finally lets his eyes flutter shut, and he murmurs a closure incantation silently to himself. Kevin’s eyes fade back to their natural brown, and with that the ritual is over. 

“We always knew you were strong, Hoonie,” Jacob murmurs softly. “We knew your magic was hard on Channie. Now you have your true balance. The triangle is the strongest shape in nature, and three is a powerful number. You’ve been put on this earth to do amazing things, and the universe gave you two perfect familiars to help you along the way. This is a blessing.”

Jacob then turns to Changmin.

“We’re excited to have you joining our coven as well. We’re all a bit weird and a bit excitable, but I have a feeling you’ll fit right in.” 

Changmin chuckles at that, looking more relaxed now than since they first stepped into the home. 

“I might be tilting the coven’s scales more towards weird and excitable, so I’m not too worried,” he teases. Jacob laughs as well, then stands from the couch.

“Alright, if we’re done here Kevin and I were going to finish working on this songwriting project. Get your emotionally constipated vibes out of here before you ruin our creative juices.” 

That prompts the rest of them to stand. Younghoon ushers Changmin back to the front door while Chanhee and Kevin lag behind. Finally, Chanhee separates from the other familiar and joins them at the door, face pinched. 

“Bye guys, thank you so much for helping,” Younghoon calls with a wave. Jacob laughs and returns it, and Kevin blows a kiss. Younghoon can breathe a little better when they step out the front door. 

“They seem nice,” Changmin hums. He looks more thoughtful than usual, but he still has a friendly smile on his face. Younghoon knows Changmin’s trying as hard as he can to make this whole situation as painless as possible. 

“I think it’s because they’re Canadian,” Younghoon laughs. “Now that you’ve met them, it’ll be less scary when you meet everyone else.”

“I’m not too sure about that, but I like how optimistic you are,” Changmin chuckles. He hikes his gym bag further up his shoulder and casts a glance between the two of them. “Anyway, I think I should start walking over to my dance studio. I’ll text you later, Younghoon. It was nice to see you again Chanhee!” 

He gave a little wave then turned away from the pair. In no time at all he’s down the street, leaving Younghoon and Chanhee alone at the Bae and Moon residence’s front door. 

“You ready to walk back?” Younghoon asks gently. Chanhee shrugs, eyes looking everywhere but Younghoon. “Okay, let’s head back. Can I hold your hand?”

That has Chanhee cracking a smile. 

“Of course, stupid,” Chanhee snorts and holds out his hand for Younghoon to take. The witch is happy to comply, linking their fingers and swinging their arms as they start to walk back to their shared apartment. 

They stay peacefully quiet during the short trip back to their apartment. The heaviness hanging between them is too much to deal with out in the pretty fall air. Younghoon just wants to enjoy this sweet moment before the stress of it all settles heavy around them again. 

Chanhee doesn’t let go of his hand until they’re through the front door of their own apartment. He travels immediately into the kitchen, and Younghoon can hear something clinking. Curious, Younghoon trails after him and watches as Chanhee pours himself a glass of wine. There’s a container of strawberry milk already on the counter. 

“Alright, talk time. Stop sending those puppy eyes at me.”

Chanhee tosses the milk Younghoon’s way and moves to the living room. He curls up in the arm chair with the stem of his glass threaded loosely between his fingers. Younghoon trails behind and sits sheepishly on the couch by himself. 

“I always make things difficult for you, don’t I?” Younghoon laughs wearily. 

“You haven’t done anything wrong,” Chanhee says firmly. “This situation is difficult, but it’s not your fault. You can’t help how powerful you are, and you can’t control the universe. You need to stop beating yourself up over this.” 

“But you’re sad,” Younghoon whispers. “I know this is hurting you.”

Chanhee doesn’t deny it. His lips are pursed and his eyes waver as he gathers his thoughts. 

“Just like you can’t control the universe, I can’t control my emotions,” Chanhee finally decides. “I’m as much cat as I am human. There’s that possessive, territorial part of myself that just can’t come with another cat in your life. You’ve been mine and mine alone for years now. And suddenly this other cat is creeping in on what’s mine, trying to take a piece of it. The logical part of me knows you’re not my possession, and that you’re going to suddenly stop loving me because there’s another person attached to you now. But it’s not easy to be logical.” 

“I love you so much,” Younghoon assures, just a little breathlessly. “That will never change. You’re my familiar but you’re also my soulmate. Changmin can never take that away from you.”

“I know baby,” Chanhee murmurs. “You know I love you too. I just need some time to adjust, but don’t take it personally. And… Make sure Changmin doesn’t take it personally either. I know he feels bad too.” 

Younghoon feels relief that Chanhee is thinking of Changmin too. He knows it’ll take much longer for a relationship to build between his two familiars than him to his familiars. But this is a good step in the right direction. 

“How do you feel about Changmin?” Younghoon asks carefully. 

“He’s cute,” Chanhee laughs. “I can tell he’s a little devil, even though he’s acting sweet for now. But Changmin seems fine. If I wasn’t competing with him for your attention I’d probably have a major crush on him.” 

Younghoon giggles at Chanhee’s words. “Is he cuter than me? It’s the dimples, isn’t it? I can’t compete with that.”

Chanhee grins and unwinds from the armchair, slowly slinking to Younghoon’s side on the couch. He curls around Younghoon’s arm and purrs happily. 

“You’re lucky you got to me first,” Chanhee teases. 

“I’m the luckiest witch in the world,” Younghoon agrees. His arm wraps around Chanhee’s tiny waist and he pulls him more comfortably against his side. Chanhee’s head rests on Younghoon’s shoulder and he sighs happily. 

“I’m glad we’re okay,” Younghoon murmurs. 

“Me too,” Chanhee whispers. 

No matter what, the two of them will be okay. They have to be, for the sake of Younghoon’s delicate heart. 


End file.
